punkybrewsterfandomcom-20200213-history
VHS Opening And Closing Begin Label (no end label)
Noel MacNeal begins to read the title card aloud then the story opened then in the middle we sing this friendship number called My Best Friend sung by Big Bird and Snuffy before the story continue from the treasury that kids can enjoy working on the episodes that have 19 minutes and 58 seconds with Chelli's friend Bag going to Summit located on Stahl Road New York for 2 days Mondays and Wednesdays with Miss Deb, Joey, Cole, Bag and their Summit friends that in the Training Center with Bag's Summit friends watch something on the Internet that have the globe on the "E" said Internet Explorer to watch that at Summit with Bag and his Summit friends when The Announcer lists the clues from each episode of "Blue's Clues" then the end of each program with the song Try To Touch The Sky sung by Snook before Barney Says with Cookie Monster and the Sesame Street beetles singing Hey Food a song to the tune of Hey Jude sung by The Beatles before the credits follow. # Sesame Street Audio and Video Preview (1997-2000) # Sesame Street CD and Cassette Preview (1998-2000) # Sony Wonder FBI Warning Screen (1995-2006) # Sony Wonder Logo (1995-2006) # CTW Logo (1997-2000) # Start of the Program # Ending of the Program # Song: Try To Touch The Sky # Barney Says # End Credits # Thanks For Helping Screen # Previews of other audio and video products Saturday August 1 2015 at 1:00 PM was this first Saturday of August that Kevin Doody watched the original 1992 VHS of Disney's Beauty and the Beast. This tape features 3 previews in the beginning like Disney's "Aladdin" when the animators are working on their 31st film, "Sleeping Beauty", and "Pinocchio" then the announcer wants you to stay tuned after the story for another preview right after the movie then the story begins with the people and talking objects like Jerry Orbach played Lumiere the talking Candleabra, Paige O'Hara played this young girl named Belle, Bradley Michael Pierce played Chip the white small Teacup, Richard White played Gaston, David Odgen Stiers played Cogsworth the Mantel Clock, Robby Benson played Beast, Angela Lansbury played Mrs. Potts the white Teapot, and other voices in the story that have the singing, the dancing, the characters, and the voices that in the end when the film was over was a preview of Disney's "101 Dalmatians." Words by Alan Menken, lyrics by Howard Ashman that have pink everywhere that kids love that part of the tape that Kevin Doody watched that already. The VHS date was October 30, 1992 till Halloween (the last day of October). Their favorite part of the cassette is "Be Our Guest." This composed words by Alan Menken, lyrics by Howard Ashman. The 1992 VHS of Disney's Beauty and the Beast costs $3.50 that have the singing, the dancing, the characters, and the voices. # Random House Home Video Logo # Children's Television Workshop Logo (1983-1997) # Start of The Program "Christmas Eve On Sesame Street", "Don't Eat the Pictures" and "Big Bird in China" both released August 14, 1990 with Bag goes to Summit. Located on Stahl Road, New York. Category:The Adventures of Punky Brewster